


Stories in my mind

by IncompleteStories



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Family, Gen, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncompleteStories/pseuds/IncompleteStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sits by the window as they observe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Totally unrelated to my other stories, just a little oneshot that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.

He sits by the window, his eyes glossy from the medications as they observe him; she wants to reach out and push his hair out of his face but she knows too well the panic it creates in him. Her husband squeezes her hand and asks the doctor how he's doing.

"Well, schizophrenia is a life time illness; the meds stabilize the worst of his symptoms but he still has bad days. What makes him the most happy are his journals; he spends his days writing down his 'adventures'."

She would give everything to be able to connect with him, to be part of his life, real or imaginary but it's impossible. The doctor tells them that, despite how dark the fantasy world he chose seems to be, he is happy in it. He has invented himself as a genius FBI agent who spends his day hunting bad guys with a diverse team of agents who he considers his friends.

Diana Reid chokes back a sob as she watches her only child sink deeper into the dark waters of schizophrenia.


End file.
